Nothing Here
by Purple Chicken
Summary: This is my first serious fic. Hermione and Ron are faced with shocking news and feelings are running on high HG/RW
1. Potions Work

Wow, my first Harry Potter Fic! (I did some 2-minute stupid stories on Wheel of Time) Yes, I know I have NO ability, but to improve my English mark, I will give it a try! Please Read and Review, tell me what I should do to make it better! -Thanks!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione looked up through the frosted window at the stars. She found them rather fascinating, they were old as time and told stories that no one could guess. Tales of conquest power and love. Of course, the scientific side to them was amazing too. Made eons ago by-  
  
"Hey, Hermione!"  
  
She looked up and found that Ron was standing behind her.  
  
"You've got that look on you again."  
  
She nodded. "Uh-huh."  
  
"'Mione! You look all- glazed over. You've been off day- dreaming again, haven't you?"  
  
She tried to look taken aback, but only half-succeeded.  
  
"I just feel. kind of. insubstantial. Like I'm here but part of me isn't. I probably am just tired. I've been up late studying for the OWLS for the past week." She got an incredulous look from Ron.  
  
"Hermione, the aren't for another two weeks."  
  
She suddenly looked worried. Her eyes got wider and she gestured wildly with her hands.  
  
"I know! I have to review so much before than! I still haven't gotten around to re-reading the potion's book-"  
  
Ron broke in. His face looked exasperated and he rolled his eyes skyward.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure that you do, but in case you've forgotten, you have to help me with my potions homework, since I didn't get it done during class like you. You did say." He trailed off.  
  
"Alright then! Let's go to the library. Do try to keep from turning books to ash this time though-" She paused and snickered. "We got in enough trouble last time. I'll meet you there, and don't forget the powdered frog toes!" With that she hurried out of sight. Ron faintly heard the portrait swing open and close. Well, better go and fetch my stuff he thought and half-ran- half jogged up the steps to his dormitory.  
  
Ron found his cauldron already filled with the supplies he needed. He could -occasionally- remember to think ahead. As he stepped through the portrait hole, he found himself thinking about Hermione. She's a great friend, I really am lucky to know her. He thought. Especially considering how bad I am in Potions! He laughed quietly to himself. She had gotten him and Harry out of countless scrapes in the past 6 years they had been together at Hogwarts.  
  
Ron walked down the halls quickly. He was tall and lanky, his flaming red hair even more unruly as he had gotten older. He looked more serious, and quite a bit more handsome. Of course, the girls had noticed too. Not that he really liked any of them all that much. Yeah, some were nice, but nothing amazing. He felt guilty sometimes, he knew that he shouldn't be so picky, but they weren't what he was looking for.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat down at one of the desks that were splayed around the library. She got out some books and waited for Ron to arrive. She looked around, and quickly cast a charm on the table to resist becoming stained or ruined. She felt a little guilty, but it was better than having to clean up another messed-up potion.  
  
~*~*~ Ron walked through the halls quickly, trying not to spill the contents of his cauldron, which was filed with books, magic ingredients and parchment and quills. Not all of it was for potions, Ron was hoping Hermione would help him with transfiguration too. She's so smart. Well, I guess part of that is she has almost no other life besides school. Well, that and helping Harry and me. He thought that it was a bit of a waste. I mean, she pretty enough, and really smart. Really smart. That could be a bit of a drawback too, though. If she tried to get a boyfriend, there would most probably be a whole bunch of guys that would love to. He sighed. I wouldn't be one of them though.  
  
He tried to push the thought away. She's my best friend! She will never feel that way about me! She thinks of me as. a brother and anyway, I'm not smart enough. "Oof !"  
  
He had ran smack into another student! He automatically started to apologize, but he swallowed his words in favor of less polite ones when he saw who he had run into.  
  
"Malfoy! Watch where you're going!" He glared at Draco Malfoy and shuddered. His eyes were grayish-silver. That wasn't the problem though. In the eyes was utter hatred and contempt. Ron couldn't help but feel a little unnerved. Looking into those eyes made you feel. unworthy. Like you should feel guilty for even existing. He blinked, and felt instantly better. Those eyes. Ughh!  
  
"Watch it! Stupid git! Well, stop sitting there! Get out of my way!" Malfoy jumped up and strode past Ron importantly. The little. Hermione! She'll kill me if I am late! And I need help on my potion. Ron stood up and sighed. All his books and papers had been flung across the hall. He spent ten minutes picking it all up, and another five searching for a quill that had fallen into a dusty corner He half-ran the rest of the way to the library, cursing Malfoy in his head.  
  
~*~*~ Well? Did ya love it? Hate it? Tell me!!!! And I have another Chapter coming up soon, like, tomorrow or sooner! I need plot ideas! Well, bye! Ps- basically first fic, the one I wrote before was just for fun, I wanted to do something and was bored, so I REALLY need advice! 


	2. Cheeryfullness!

Hey, obviously, I ain't JK, so don't sue! I really don't see the point of writing this on each chappie, so this is the only time you'll hear it, K? I forgot about it in Chapter 1 so hear it is! Well, read on!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione had just stood up to leave when she saw Ron rush into the library. "What took you so long?" She asked. "One word: Malfoy. The stupid git knocked me down and I had to pick up all my stuff." He huffed and sat down hard on a chair. Hermione looked at him and decided that he was telling the truth. Even though twenty- five minutes was a lot too much time to pick up a few- Oh. She noticed all the other books and papers he pulled out of the beaten cauldron. This would be a long night, the papers looked like transfiguration. And Ron was hopeless when it came to that. She giggled. He was cute that way, kinda like a cat. Seemingly oblivious and lazy, but with claws when they were needed, and he probably knew more about everyone in Gryffindore than anyone just by nonchalantly listening in when they didn't suspect. She noticed Ron staring at her.  
  
"I- uh- just thought of something funny" She said, embarrassed that she had laughed out loud. She blushed and sat down quickly.  
  
"Now, first we need to mix in some bat wings." She instructed him, and he listened carefully. Snape was already angry enough at him to fail him, Ron didn't want to give him an excuse.  
  
Hermione studied Ron. He was squinting closely at his potion. He looks so cute when he's concentrating like that- wait!? Did I just say cute Again? I meant. umm.It doesn't matter! He's practically your brother! ~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ron looked up at Hermione to ask if it was supposed to be turning this shade of red, but he noticed she was staring into space. She turned to face him and turned bright red. Actually, that's the exact shade of my potion, he thought. She looked away for a second then he asked about the potion.  
  
"It's pretty good, add a little more of those Madcap petals and it should turn a little darker red." Ron was curious of what she had been thinking of. Me? Ha! The very idea was laughable. It's probably someone else. He added the petals, and was happy to see that it turned a little darker.  
  
"All right! Now, the real test: you've got to drink it. You should feel extremely cheerful and happy at first, then you'll start to float a little. If it doesn't work, don't worry, I have my wand." She flourished it in front of his face. Ron gulped and took a sip of the red liquid. He scowled for a second, the potion wasn't too good tasting, but then he burst into a big grin.  
  
"Well, I think it worked! Hermione, you really are amazing! Nothing can mess this potion up! And I'm sure I'll get 100 percent on it in Potions tomorrow!" He laughed loudly and rushed over to hug her. She pulled back, but she realized that it was just the potion, and she laughed too. Ron started to float a little above the ground. Hermione whipped out her wand, and brought him back to the ground. He snorted with laughter, and Hermione couldn't help giggling a little bit too. Ron really was a cheerful person normally, so he was insanely happy right now, more so than anyone else was who had drinken the potion. It was the kind of thing that made Ron himself. Unfortunately, it wasn't a good way to do work. Hermione cast a small Unhappiness spell over him, and he calmed down a bit. He was still rather bubbly, and at grinning like an idiot until Hermione reminded him of the other work he had. He settled down even more than, and they began discussing homework.  
  
((A/N Hey! Well, Review! Pleaseeee!!! I hope you like it, I'm not a good writer, I need some pointers on what is wrong with this story from some more experienced people or anyone at all! Thanks!)) 


	3. Poor Ron! Bricks hurt!

Hey! I hope this is all right and not 'out of character' for the characters in my Fic. Read and Review please!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron and Hermione worked for around a few more hours, then they realized that it was well past the time for them to have been back.  
  
"Oh no! If we get caught we might get detention!" Hermione worried.  
  
"Well, it's no problem for me, I don't have some squeaky-clean perfect-student reputation to uphold, but they'll never leave me alone!" He replied. Hermione stared quizzically at Ron.  
  
"Oh, I mean my brothers! Fred and George! Not to mention Harry, Ginny and half of anyone else that we know." Hermione was completely confused  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron looked at her as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Uhhh. 'Mione, it's an hour past when students are supposed to be back in their dormitories."  
  
"So?" She looked at Ron, who was starting to turn as red as his hair.  
  
"Think about it Herm, We --uhhh-went off together. and.erm. Nobody knows why. and they'll think we." Ron turned crimson and tried to avoid Hermione's gaze.  
  
"People already think that we're. you know. going out. erm." Hermione finally figured out what he was saying and started to blush too.  
  
"Oh. I never thought of it like that."  
  
'Course not. You don't have any feelings for me, so why would you presume people would think that? Ron said to himself in his head sadly.  
  
"Well, that's just not true, but umm. wouldn't the longer we are gone mean more trouble? And, after all, you DO have your cauldron and homework, and I've helped you before, so we have proof of what we were doing. I hate saying that, it makes me feel like I was sneaking out here to make out or something." She scowled slightly.  
  
"I mean, it's not like we were even thinking of doing anything like that! I certainly don't feel that way about you." She looked at Ron and saw his face fall for a second, then it automatically resumed looking placid and calm. On the inside, though, Ron felt like Hermione had hit him with a ten-pound sack of bricks. On top of that, he felt humiliated, and he knew it would get worse, no matter how legitimate their reasons were.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione felt a little bad about lying to Ron. She really did feel something for him, but she wasn't sure what. They gathered their stuff and slipped out of the library as quietly and quickly as they could. They stayed in the shadows and checked around corners and behind doors before they continued.  
  
I feel like I'm caught in a bad romance novel, all this sneaking around at night afraid that someone would catch us and people would think the worst. We are in the sixth year, and Hermione knew that a lot of the people in her school had. become a lot more intimate lately. It is just a little exciting, though! She thought with a small smile before she followed Ron into the hall that led to the Gryffindore dormitories. They whispered the password to the Fat Lady and practically jumped into the common room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"That was close!" Ron exclaimed as they slumped into two chairs to calm down. Hermione glared at him, and Ron remembered that they didn't want to wake anyone up. "Sorry." He said softly.  
  
"What? I didn't catch that, speak louder than that Ron!" Hermione said playfully and smiled at him.  
  
"That was really close, I was sure we were going to get caught and everyone would think that we were." His ears turned bright red, shortly followed by the rest of his face. Thank god that the only light comes from the fireplace! He thought darkly.  
  
"How do you feel? My mouth is dry and I'm getting a bit warm after all that running around and being quiet at the same time. I feel sort of like I've been in a desert," she said dryly, "But it seems I finally made it to water." She laughed again. She had a beautiful laugh.  
  
I wish I could tell her that. He thought to himself. But I know how she feels about me, it would just embarrass me more, besides, she's too good for me. Well, sort of, I guess that she's not all that much more special than me, just smarter. And prettier. Wait! Of COURSE she's prettier than me, I'm not pretty! I'm a BOY! Boys aren't pretty! He started too laugh out loud at his stupid thought, then strangled the sound halfway out of his mouth. He definitely did not want everyone to wake up and find him here. He shuddered. I'd never see the end of it! Fred and George would have a field day!  
  
"Well, I'm just glad that no-one saw us. I would be so embarrassed, especially if I got a detention because of it!" She looked relieved, like she had just realized that they were safe now.  
  
"Honestly Hermione, it's really not the end of the world to get one detention!" He laughed at her, feeling for all the world like she really was his girlfriend and they had just returned from kissing in a deserted classroom. It was a nice, warm feeling.  
  
"It is a big deal or me! It would be on my record forever! Not to mention I'd be embarrassed in front of my teachers and the headmaster." She argued at him, but she yawned, and It spoiled the effect.  
  
"Well, we should go to bed. I'm really glad no-one saw us or anything."  
  
"Me too 'Mione. That would have been hell! Fred and George would destroy me!" They turned to head up to the girl and boy's dorms, but Hermione stopped.  
  
"Hey, Ron, about what I said, I umm. never mind. Brrr!" She shivered. It feels so cold in here! Not normal cold, like. it's menacing feeling, almost." Ron nodded. "I felt it too. Well. 'night."  
  
"Goodnight." She walked up the stairs and Ron remembered what she had started to say. " .About what I said, I umm. never mind." He thought for a while, but he was tired and was soon snoring along in a sort of symphony with the other boys around him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
((A/N- Hey! Did you hate it, love it, feel compulsed to spontaneously burst into flames over it? And I mean the REAL flames AND angry hate mail ones. Btw, I hid two little jokes in here, I wonder if anyone can find em? A piece of cyber- chocolate goes the people who can! (Just this chapter though!) well, please review, I have an idea for a plot, and I LOVE talking to people!)) 


End file.
